I think we're alone now
by Panemsheik
Summary: Summary inside
1. Chapter 1

**Title: I think we're alone now**

**Summary: Alec lightwood ended up in a class he didn't want to be in. Yet, maybe that was just fate leading him to the person he was meant to be with. But his soul mate is also his English teacher. **

**Parings: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Izzy/Simon, Clary/ Jordan**

**Warnings: Slash, underage relationship **

**Disclaimers: I do not own the mortal instruments. **

**Author's notes: Clary and Jace are related in this story. Also I have Colton Haynes (who in my opinion would make an amazing Jordan.) is playing Jordan in this Fic. **

…**.**

**ALEXANDER LIGHTWOOD: SOPHMORE: FIRST PERIOD AP LITERATURE II: BANE, MAGNUS**

I checked my IPAD twice to make sure that was right. It's not that I have a problem with the class, it's just I was supposed to have first period calculus with my sister Izzy and my boyfriend Jace. I had my father talk to the principal about having that arranged. I walked into the class, I was sort of fifteen minutes early but I didn't care. I took a seat in the front, the teacher mustn't have heard me because when he turned he was shocked. Hell, I was too. He was gorgeous.

"Oh, hello. You know class doesn't start for fifteen minutes." He said.

"I know Mr. Bane but I like to get here early to get a feel of the place."

"Ok well, you are?"

"Lightwood, Alexander but everyone calls me Alec."

"Lightwood, your family would be the Lightwood's would they?"

"Yes, they are." I smiled a bit brightly.

He smiled. And it was a cute one. No, snap out of it, I can't be thinking like this. I have a boyfriend, one who I love the most out of anything. But this guy, this man is so intriguing.

"So Mr. Bane. If you don't mind me asking. How old are you? You seem young to be teaching here."

He sat on the edge of my desk.

"I'm twenty-two."

"So young. Why would you waste being here?"

"I don't see it as a waste. I enjoy teaching. "

We spent the rest of the time talking about him when the bell sounded, the students began filing into the class room and I noticed that at least a few people I knew were in here with me. I saw Izzy's boyfriend Simon and waved him over. He took a seat next to me. I also saw Clary Fray, Jace's sister and her boyfriend, also my ex-boyfriend in secret enter the classroom. Clary smiled at me and Jordan glared at Simon. Even though he broke it off with me he was still jealous towards any guy that got close to me. Hence he always picks fights with Jace but I don't see why he was glaring at Simon until I looked away and noticed that Simon was on me, practically on my lap. He was reaching over and placing my books on my desk. I guess Izzy scared him so much about not letting me fail another class that he took it literally. I pulled him back. I didn't want him to have some awful accident because he was too close.

"Thanks." I whispered. He gave me a smile. When the bell sounded again Mr. Bane closed the door and addressed the class.

"Good morning everyone and welcome to Sophomore AP Literature. I will be your teacher for the year. My name is Mr. Bane."

I could hear the girls in the back sigh in awe and I rolled my eyes. For the minutes that I spent with him I could tell that he wasn't into girls and that was that. They were out of luck. But so was I, I couldn't do this. I had a boyfriend, one who I loved very much but these thoughts that I have about him, not only could they get both us in trouble but they were wrong. I was not going to go down that road.

…

I **know that it's short but I had to get it out of my head. I hope that you enjoy it, if so then I will write more. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Title: I think were alone now**

**Author's notes: Thanks to everyone who reviewed this story and alerted. **

**Chapter two: **

I spent the remainder of the class staring, like every other girl and gay guy in the class staring at Mr. Bane. He was mesmerizing in the way that he lectured, the way he moved was astounding and I fell, hard. I knew it was wrong to think about another guy while I was in a relationship with Jace but I couldn't help myself. The bell rang and everyone gathered their things.

"So what's your next class?" Simon asked. I check my IPAD.

''Gym." I said. He looked sad.

"Calculus."

'Hey I have Calc. too.'' We looked at Clary as she stood in front of us. Jordan was standing a distance from her but his eyes were on me. 'What about you Jordan?"

He checked his schedule. "Gym." I saw a small glint in his eye and a smirk appear. This was just great.

"Shall we walk together?" he asked. Even though we had broken up we were still good friends and Clary was cool with us hanging out. She didn't know about his jealous streak towards the guys in my life and I planned to keep her in the dark.

"Go ahead Jordan, I need to speak with Mr. Bane." I saw Jordan's eyes narrow as he walked with Clary and Simon out of the room. Mr. Bane was standing at the board writing something for his next lesson.

"Is there something I can help you with Mr. Lightwood?" he didn't turn around but kept writing.

"No sir. I just said that so I didn't have to walk with Jordan." This time he did turn around.

"Something wrong?" he asked me. I wanted to tell him but we didn't have the time, I had to get to class. But I wanted to talk more with him.

"Can I tell you at lunch? If it's ok with you?"

He gave me a nod and I rushed off to the gym.

Jordan was standing by the bleachers talking to someone I recognized instantly. It was Jace. Which I found weird that they were speaking but as I got closer I heard the name calling. Of course they weren't speaking.

I took a deep breath before heading over. I wrapped my arms around Jace's waist and pulled him in for a kiss. I could hear Jordan growl but I didn't care.

"I missed you in first period." Jace said. He tightened his grip on me.

"Yeah well I have AP lit first."

"But I thought that we were going to be in the same class."

''Well, the admissions office didn't get dad's sizable donation. I'm with Simon and Clary."

Jordan cleared his throat. "And me." Jordan smiled when he noticed the sudden tension in Jace's shoulders.

"Why don't you try and switch classes?" Jace asked. In truth I didn't want to. I like my class, actually I liked Mr. Bane. So I lied.

"I tried, but they won't do it. So I'm stuck.''

The teacher called for us to get in line to purchase our gym uniforms. I stood in front of Jace and he wrapped his arms around my waist. But the whole time I could only think about Mr. Bane, his eyes, his voice, his lips. I wanted him.

…

When lunch came around I lied to Jace and told him I wanted to go talk to the admissions office to try and switch again. He offered to come along and I said no. he watched as I walked down the crowded hallway and when I could no longer be seen I sprinted towards Mr. Bane's classroom. The door was ajar and I could hear voices.

"I don't want to talk about this here, Will.'' I heard Mr. Bane say. Who was will? I could feel jealousy rise inside of me.

"Come on Magnus."

His name was Magnus? Sexy.

I heard the desk move and the shuffling of clothes. Then I heard a yelp. I pushed open the door without hesitating. When I did I saw Magnus pushed against the board and the guy, Will pressed against him. Will had his hands down his pants. Magnus eyes met mine and Will caught on. He turned around and I was surprised to recognize him as my Will, my uncle Will. Who graduated two years ago from here? I didn't even know he knew Magnus.

"Alec, what are you doing here?" Will asked as he pushed away from Magnus. He was sweating and seemed nervous.

"I needed to speak with Mr. Bane about something. What are you doing here Will? Shouldn't you be in Italy at that school aunt Tessa sent you too?"

Will picked up his bag and walked towards the door.

"I should be getting back. See you soon Magnus."

He walked out the door and I saw Magnus slump in relief. What was going on between them?

"Is everything ok between you and my uncle?"

"He's your uncle? Isn't he a bit young?"

I took a seat on the desk. "My family is weird. So what was that all about? If you don't mind me asking."

He shook his head and stood up straight.

"We have a complicated history. We knew each other from before. We had a thing and I broke it off when he cheated on me. Now he's been basically stalking me and ruing every relationship I try to maintain."

Huh, sound like Jordan.

"Is that what that was just now?" I asked. He nodded.

He was starting to tear up. He must be really scared of Will if he's on the verge of tears. I moved from my seat and wrapped him a hug. I knew this was wrong, if anyone walks by and sees us he could go to jail. He pulled back and we looked at each other. I knew where this was heading. But so soon? I just met him this morning. But it did seem as though we knew each other longer. I acted first. I pulled him towards me and kissed him. The kiss was more intense than the ones I share with Jace, hell, they were more intense than the ones I had with Jordan and he was raw power. He pulled away. Keeping me at a distance.

"Alexander." He breathed.

"Alec." I corrected.

"Alec. We cannot do this. You are a student. I'm your teacher. Do you know what will happen to me if someone finds out?"

I didn't care. I pulled him towards me again. This time taking in his scent.

"I don't care Magnus. My dad can handle any press or whatever comes our way."

….


End file.
